User talk:Crazyc92
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Advanced Nuclear Reactor Layouts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MinecraftRogue (Talk) 21:37, August 16, 2012 Nuclear Reactor You have not done any harm. That page should not have been deleted and should have instead been moved as a subpage of the main reactor page. I will get to this as soon as I have fixed some vandalism/spam. The Exterminator {ADMIN}talk • • 22:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The page has been restored and is now found here: Nuclear Reactor/Advanced Layouts. The Exterminator {ADMIN}talk • • 23:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Great work great work on the advanced layout page, I also worked on it and added some designs, but whitout that page, I never was able to find out how reactor works Ferrybig (talk) 12:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the compliment thanx for the replay back. Yes I have seen the tutorial of that easy reactor, I even recreated 3 times in singleplayer creative mode, you know that you can also use combustion engines to make it work whitout exploding, or can use red powers filters, and mayby an restriction tube and an energy condensor for the exessc cooling, I can show u how I made it if your want, I use the same reactor inside as descriped insie the tutorial. Ferrybig (talk) 21:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Got your message I got your message back to, you can use eu detector cable in combination whit the redstone for the heat sensor (if the redstone is of, and there is now power flowing, except the reactor to be stoppen, activate a filler on the reactor to suck 1 deplanded uranium cell, further the piplet it flow through an item detector, then you know the reactor made deplennded uranium cells because the uranium cells are ran out, stop the reactor now and stop the cooling, let another filter/transforter pump out al the contents from the reactor, and load it back whit another pipe, restart the whole system and turn reactor back on, that is how I recommend to design the system. simplied if theres no power output, detected by eu detector cable check if reactor isn't cooled by therminal thingy if its not cooled by that activale filter to such 1 nnear deplended uranium cell if the system sees the item move of the filter is success, stop cooling, and deacttivate reactor activale the reactor empty loop pump after the above if the pipe from the reactor empty make pump is empty for at least 10 sec, then the reactor is totaly empty, use another set of pumps to refill the whole thing and activale the cooling timer and reactor after Re: Forcefield Core XD Not only did I build a forcefield box, I repeatedly blew it up and rebuilt it in new areas in my superflat creative map to fulfill various experiements. When I actually get interested in something, I'll usually just screw around with it for a few hours in creative mode and learn all its little quirks... then I figure I may as well add all this new info to the wiki. ^_^ That's how I came up with the easy reactor design in my tutorial. Did you see what I did to the [[MFFS Projectors]? BC Currency Hey Crazyc92! Your page BC Currency needs to be a blog post and not a main page on the wiki. I will be deleting it in the next 30mins. so if you want to copy and paste it into a blog post please do it now. Watson 777 (talk) 18:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Crazyc92, I see that you did this once before with a page and Rogue moved it to be under your namespace. So I have done the same for this page. It can now be found at User:Crazyc92/BC Currency Watson 777 (talk) 19:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Your file is marked to be deleted